


Frozen Alloys

by KiaMianara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but mugging through it, definitly resentment towards father-figures, in an underhanded way, issues all over the place, kind of, resentment towards brother-figures, they aren't exactly good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaMianara/pseuds/KiaMianara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the fact that this was the same guy who threw him from a window thirty stories up from the ground should be an issue and it was, at first. Seriously though, he had never intended to get any emotions involved, least of the kind that made him face off the notoriously illtempered Allfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this lying around for a while already (make that a year) and it never quite developed out of the state of some scenes of varying length. Recently I noticed that, while not my usual style, it actually works, so have it.
> 
> This is set after the first Avenger Movie, centred around Tony and how he perceives the happenings. Also, please keep in mind that Norse mythology and Marvel are two entirely different things and the comics different from the movies, the former of which I've never had in hand. I've been essentially mugging with everything to suit my needs and then added some. However, considering what I've heard is happening with canon story lines I suppose you could call what I'm doing "professional".

* * *

 

The first time Loki appeared in his penthouse – though technically it had been the second time if one counted the other’s cliché attempt at world domination – Anthony Edward Stark almost suffocated on his scotch and was honest to God scared out of his pants. However, the not-actually-Norse God of Mischief (and a lot of other things Tony couldn’t be arsed to remember) wasn’t up to anything `evil´ per definition, unless taking a shower was illegal.

 

It should be. This was Tony’s penthouse and Tony’s shower, not Loki’s. The other had no right to just come here and claim it, even if only temporary, though the last part was still up to debate.

 

There was a voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like the holier-than-thou Cap-icicle, pointing out that there were more than enough showers in Stark Tower and he didn’t actually need even one at the moment and that he was acting like a spoiled only-child, but, damn it all, Tony _was_ an only child and this wasn’t about the shower, it was about principles.

 

Sadly he couldn’t even complain the other had broken in, because nothing was broken and magic was not covered by trespassing laws. They should do something about that ... but politics were so _boring,_ board meetings seemed like the high of entertainment in comparison.

 

Caught up in his thoughts Tony just continued to stand there and stare at the nearest wall until Loki left the bathroom in question again, squeaky clean, smelling like Tony’s soap that actually suited the other man better than him, but that was so far off the point, he probably would get a visit later from Thor that they had found his argument in Asgard.

 

“This never happened” the surprisingly calm magical menace noted and vanished, but not in a cloud of green smoke or something equally dramatic. Reality just seemed to _flicker_ and the man was gone, which was really awesome and fascinating and making Tony’s inner and outer nerd want to find a way to replicate that right now, but Loki Laufeyson had just appeared in his home, again, and next time he might throw him out of a window thirty stories up from the ground, also again, and Tony absolutely wasn’t fond of that idea, so he finally let the glass fall as he had wanted to from the start and ran into his workshop to invent something that would prevent people from just teleporting into his home, all the while arguing with Javis about why the AI hadn’t informed anyone.

 

Said argument was also the reason why Javis asked the next time: “Sir, you seem to have an uninvited guest. Do you wish to inform S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers?”

 

“You know what: no. I don’t want that idiot Fury anywhere near this place and I’m pretty sure I just had too much scotch, or not enough. Inform Mr. Laufeyson to air the bathroom this time. I don’t want mould in my home.”

 

“Will you be at the workshop, sir?”

 

“Damn right I will. Don’t tell Pepper.”

 

Because Loki might be creepy, but Pepper was scaring the living daylight out of him. He rather had an insane god in his penthouse than Pepper grilling him for over working (in general and especially on projects she couldn’t show the board) and not informing anyone about potential threats of that magnitude.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Worse than reindeer games in his shower was definitely the self proclaimed Merc with the Mouth in his pool and the irony was not lost on Tony, thank you very much.

 

It was his own fault, really. He had heard what happened when one fed a stray cat, so he probably should be glad he didn’t find dead animals on his doorstep. Also, why was the guy wearing his mask and nothing else? It wasn’t a pretty sight either way, but, really, it wasn’t as if Deadpool was even pretending to hide his identity in contrast to a certain arachnophil teenager.

 

“Wade! The fuck you doing here?”

 

“Not getting laid? Wait, is this the one where you have a tumour or are an alcoholic? Ah, what does it matter? The author loves you, on a purely platonic but heartfelt level. I’m sure you will pull through.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about? And get some pants, damn it!”

 

“Alright, alright, I get it. Story is called Frozen Alloys, not Pool Billiard, though someone’s gonna play with some balls either way. Get it? Because ...”

 

“Wade!”

 

Crackling Deadpool left and Tony shouted after him to put on some pants, feeling at once like an accomplished adult and very old for having installed a pant-on rule. That was the least of his worries, however.

 

“Javis, call up Bruce.”

 

“Sir, is this an emergency call? You asked me to limit late night calls to a minimum.”

 

“Already that late? Well, alright. Then leave him a message that, unless he calls first dips, I’m making an appointment with an oncologist. And then find me the best god damn oncologist money can buy.”

 

“Sir, my scans don’t show any signs of ...”

 

“And I trust your scans, Javis, I really do” Tony interrupted. “But when Wade Wilson drops ominous comments about alcoholism and tumours, I vote for doing the adult thing and make an appointment with an actual doctor while opening a bottle.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“I read up on Norse mythology and noticed some of it doesn’t match up with Thor’s intel. Any comment on that?”

 

“You are treading on thin ice, mortal.”

 

“And you would know all about ice, wouldn’t you, princess of Jotunheim.”

 

He shouldn’t have said that Tony later admitted to himself while carefully unfreezing his arm with water. On the plus side, he had no tumour and was considerable healthy for one with his lifestyle. Well, except for the grenade splinters in his chest, but he had that one covered, thank you very much. The inconvenience was worth being one up to Dead Pool in any case.

 

That aside, finding Loki in his home had become somewhat of a regular occurrence, one he had yet to inform anyone about, and it wasn’t always to find the other showering either. There was also sitting at the bar slipping scotch and browsing through some magazine and one memorial occasion when Tony had caught Loki arguing with some inane TV show like any normal person would. The larger might have also greeted Javis rather politely on an occasion or two when Tony had actually been at home when Loki arrived, but the inventor wasn’t sure if he hadn’t dreamt that up.

 

Altogether the billionaire might have temporarily forgotten in-between starting to get used to those occasions, that Loki was actually the enemy and the reason Tony still tried to construct a magic proof force field.

 

Considering that it wasn’t working at all he should probably make it up to the other. Pissing of a powerful wizard was generally not a good idea, especially one that could teleport into his home at any time unhindered and he had the sneaking suspicion Loki didn’t always reveal himself ... but how to appease a not-really-Norse God?

 

The first think coming to mind was `ask Pepper´ and that ... that was a stupid idea. Even Dum-E would try to stop him from it, so it went on his mental maybe-pile.

 

Chocolate, Tony decided. Everyone loved chocolate, right? So he got a box with some pralines and a little note on top that said he was sorry – really, the things he did to stay alive – was placed strategically in his penthouse and Tony spend an unusual amount of time praying it would be accepted. To whom he prayed he didn’t dare to question; who knew who would answer.

 

Two days later he found the note crumbled inside an actual ice cube, but someone had eaten all the pralines, so he assumed Ragnarök, or whatever they called the end of the world nowadays, had been delayed once again.

 

Right. That accomplished it was back to that force field. Good thing Loki was pretty or Tony might be tempted to put more effort into that particular project.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

They started running into each other on the battle field, though it had to be noted that not once Loki had been the actually enemy. He just watched, sometimes dropped comments that unnerved the others, but were actually kind of helpful if one ignored the accompanying insults and the general suspicion towards the source. There were admittedly also times they were called out to deal with Loki, but the other never actually caused any trouble; not purposefully at least. His presence alone just caused panic, which led to chaos that got worse when the Avengers arrived.

 

Those situations were usually resolved in a comparably peaceful manner. Thor begged his brother to come home, Loki threw insults and, depending on who was on Thor-sitting duty, Cap gritted his teeth, Toni threw in his two cents which usually developed into a long and engaged discussion between the two of them, Hawk-Eye fingered his arrows, Natasha frowned and even Banner had stopped hulking out every time and just shook his head, asking the `children, play nice´.

 

He had probably come to the same conclusion as Tony, namely that half the time Loki was actually just getting a chai latte with cream, caramel and a smidge of cinnamon, often enjoyed with a strawberry-cheese-cake. And, yes, Tony actually knew how Loki’s usual order. He had found that one out on accident by running into the other in a coffee shop and sharing said piece of cake, because it had been the last and happened to be Tony’s favourite as well.

 

Why people were still running instead of filming the whole thing and making a fortune with a brand new sitcom, Tony never understood. They wouldn’t even have to pay the actors, except Tony would make sure they would, probably. Or he could just continue going through his own video feeds and secret them away for lean times. One never knew when something to laugh about was needed, or black mail material. Also, the one time someone had actually thought of taking pictures had been the strawberry-cheese-cake incident, which Pepper and Fury were still furious about. Tony didn’t quite understand what their problem was. They had just been sharing a cake, for pity’s sake, and engaged in their usual banter. No one had gotten hurt, not counting headaches.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Nowadays they actually managed a half-way decent conversation, sometimes, and Tony might be a bit more excited at times than he should about realising Loki qualified as genius and that Asgardian magic was actually a form of technology, only so advanced it might as well be magic. He was also getting the sneaking suspicion that Loki was actually hiding from something or someone whenever he showed up. It wasn’t his adoptive family, but asking wasn’t an option either.

 

Personally Toni was rather sure he had it figured out. The other was fighting something and whenever he could or had to take a break he went to Tony to recover. The inventor couldn’t imagine why him, though. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had yet to tell anyone about the visits, but it was obvious by the increasing length of his stays that Loki was growing weaker.

 

Well, or he was growing fond of Tony, but, really, he had caught the Jotun-born Aesir sleeping a few times already, so it was much more likely the other just needed more time more often to recover..

 

Tony really should bring that up with someone, probably S.H.I.E.L.D., but he always found reasons not to; some he would admit, some he wouldn’t. Currently he would point out that his penthouse was obviously Loki’s favourite safe-house, so if it were in any immediate danger – dark forces, aliens, whatever – the dark haired would probably tell him, or so he hope. He had after all erased all prove the other had once passed out on his bed to the point his Jotun-form showed and never breathed a word about it. It had been tempting it had been to point out that Loki was rather striking in blue and Tony wouldn’t mind coming home to that sight more often, but he had a feeling Loki didn’t quite see it like that and thus stayed silent. Tony had also resisted joining the other in the sheets for that matter, which he totally deserved an award for.

 

Well, or at least a warning about whether or not his home was in danger. As it was the billionaire was concerned about what force could possibly weaken someone like Loki so much, but, whatever it was, it obviously didn’t threaten Manhattan and for now that was good enough for him.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“He doesn’t get it” Tony said after a while and interpreted Loki’s attempt at lifting his head from the mortal’s couch as indication to continue.

 

“Thor. He doesn’t get it.”

 

“I do not wish to discuss anything concerning that _person_ ” the other spat out, as if he couldn’t think of a suitable insult. “Desist.”

 

“Oh, I get that, but the question is why” Tony wondered aloud, idly swinging his glass. Water, for a change. For some perverted reason he didn’t want people to later blame this on the alcohol, no matter if he retold it in person or they guessed it from finding Tony-on-ice. And he wasn’t talking about a show, thought that would be pretty cool. “Thor is ... just too blond, figuratively. He doesn’t understand why you’re angry with him, which makes it pointless to be angry in the first place.”

 

“You know nothing of me, mortal. Do not pretend otherwise!”

 

And he had an angry God in his penthouse, again. That was becoming a theme in Tony’s life, but this was something that had to be said at one point, best while Loki was still recovering, and the playboy had calculated he had about another three hours. After that it would be back to Tony-on-ice. Still, just because he had still time didn’t mean damage control was a bad idea. He _did_ listen to Pepper after all, sometimes.

 

“Well, I know Thor loves you a whole fucking lot, in a brotherly way. He only ever talks about you in the good-old-times kind of way, when you were happy and shit.”

 

Tony watches the liquid splash around in the totally over prized designer thumbless – he may be drinking water, but he would do it with class – before gulping down its content and go for a refill. Maybe he should switch to scotch after all. Now that he thought about it, people wouldn’t believe he died sober anyway, so why bother?

 

“I just can’t imagine what he might have done to earn your wrath. And neither can he for that matter” the engineer added as an afterthought. “I’m not telling you to stop, but if he doesn’t even know why, it’s rather pointless. Then again, you’re not actually angry at Thor, are you?”

 

He gave the Norse god a pointed look, carefully watching out for any sign that Loki would throw icicles at him. He might be too exhausted to leave, but Tony was well aware that there was always enough magic left to freeze things and cold burns were painful and not half as easy to explain away as those caused by heat, never mind that Tony was fairly certain at least the ninjas were aware of his occasional house guest. He gave them huge, hypothetical sympathy points for not yet putting Fury on his trail yet.

 

“Oh, you are pissed, no doubt, because he sets standards you can’t possible meet, but you don’t hate him. You hate daddy for expecting you to be like him in the first place.”

 

Fun fact about Loki: he might be a trickster and magician by profession, but he could still throw punches like any other angry god. Tony would have snickered at the thought if it wouldn’t have hurt so fucking much; punching back half reflex, half conviction that it was necessary.

 

On an off note, in his currently weakened stage Loki was a better sparring partner than the other Avengers, even though he cheated and healed himself after the maybe five minutes the fight lasted. Tony on the other hand had to pick himself up from the floor and get some ice before he could crash on the same couch Loki had occupied before.

 

He was running low on cooling pads again and had to choose between his face and his arching hands. It was an easy choice for him, though he could bet most would expect him to cool his face. Fact was, however, that he was an engineer, inventor and tinkerer. If the press wanted pretty pictures of him, there were achieves full with them, but he absolutely needed his hands. No one wanted to be around Tony Stark when he couldn’t put the nervous energy he would deny possessing into one project or another.

 

Surprisingly it turned out the god of mischief was (sometimes) actually fair sports and used his natural lack of body heat to also cool Tony’s face and prevent the worst swelling.

 

“You could just produce more ice cubes” Tony suggested, aware that the other was actually fond of skin contact, but in extensive denial about it. The engineer himself had no problem admitting (to himself at least) that he was a sucker for all kinds of contact and much preferred Loki’s perfect, soft hands. The blue skin he pretended not to notice, though it was still pretty, especially in combination with long fingers and black nail polish and ... nope. He was daring, but not _that_ stupid. He _could_ appreciate things in silence.

 

“Just shut up and be grateful.”

 

“Oh, I am very grateful. And the press will be grateful, too. Or not. Fun fact about the press: the prefer their stars at their lowest. Makes for better sales.”

 

The following silence was uncomfortable, to say the least, and Tony knew he would need to keep talking or Loki would just up and vanish again. Not that he actually _wanted_ to have this kind of talk, but he was good enough at self-reflection to know it was necessary.

 

“Did you know I thought Cap was my brother through most of my childhood? Not shield-brother, as you people put it, but actual brother. Whenever I saw my father it was always `Steve Rogers this´ and `Captain America that´ ... that collection you no doubt found already isn’t because I am or ever was a fan of him. It’s from when I tried to live up to his image. I’ll make it short: it’s impossible. Then I found out we are, in fact, not the least bit related and I guess you could say I hated Cap for a while, a long while, an awful lot. It ate at me, but then I realised I’m blaming the wrong man. Oh, he is an arrogant prig, but, for pity’s sake, he had been a cap-icicle since before I was even born. My problems with my father are just that: problems with my father. Cap was only ever the easier target.

I was only ever Howard Stark’s son, no matter what I did; always in his shadow. He compared me to Cap, the press compared me to my father and always, _always_ I was found lacking. It’s damn hard to be a genius and a playboy at the same time and run a billion dollar cooperation, let me tell you. Very time consuming and exhausting. Only when I developed the arc reactor and became Iron Man I had something of my own; I was finally better at something and now even that is spoiled, not to mention that I have to compete with Cap _again_ , and not just the memory of him, but the actual guy. That’s not his fault, though. He has it even worse than me.”

 

Wow, talking about word vomiting. Loki so had him by the balls now ... well, then again, he most likely had beforehand. Question was if it was in a good way.

 

“How so?”

 

Jackpot.

 

“I try and fail to live up to other people’s expectations; he tries and fails to live up to his _own_ expectations.”

 

Loki actually snickered, then they were silent again and the demi-god did some heavy thinking.

 

“You said earlier that Thor is blond. How is that relevant?”

 

“Figure of speech. It means he is ... not stupid, no, but a lot of things just go over his head, you know?”

 

“And that is connected to hair colour?”

 

“No, but to stereotypes. Dude is like a fucking Golden Retriever, always running after people and begging to be loved.”

 

“So, what you really meant to tell me is that Thor got all the muscles, but no brain and that I should stop projecting my anger over the Allfather’s sins on him just because he is the easier target?”

 

“Yeah, something like that. Eh, enough heavy talk, I need a drink. Oh, hey, I had this really stupid idea right now. Wanna tag along?”

 

“Worse than provoking a god into a fistfight? I am concerned ... and intrigued. What do you have in mind?”

 

“All in good time. First we need alcohol, lots of it. It’s gonna be brilliant.”

 

 

Three bottles and a trip to the Avenger’s Tower later Tony just finished his impersonation of Nick Fury during one of his worst attempts at getting everything he needed to make lots of copies of the Avengers, when the original Avengers arrived.

 

To say they were shocked would have been an understatement, but Tony was far too drunk and Loki far too amused to care.

 

“Brilliant. Do him next” the demi-god suggested over his thumbless, unable to stop chuckling. He wasn’t even nearly as drunk as the other man – a resistance that came naturally with growing up among people that didn’t even pretend to need a reason to get drunk – but comfortable and drunk enough.

 

There was maybe a split second of hesitation in Tony when he considered that it might not be a smart move to make ridiculous impersonations of the fucking God of Thunder with Thor himself present, but that’s what alcohol was for. So that split second later he puffed out his chest and stalked through the room as good as he could in his heavily intoxicated state.

 

“Argh! I am the mighty God of Thunder and do whatever I want. I will swing Mjölnir and level a whole district just because I can and look at me, I’m so awesome, I can fly. Maid, gimme ye best mead!”

 

From out of the safety of behind his comrades’ backs Bruce Banner commented that this had to be the first time ever Stark actually pronounced `Mjölnir´ right, while Loki humoured Tony by filling his glass with scotch; on ice, of course.

 

Tony emptied the glass in one gulp, long since numb to the slight burn.

 

“Ah, what do you call this strange, warming liquid? Scotch? I like it!” he shouted and smashed the ridiculous expensive thumbless into a thousand pieces. He had never liked them anyway.

 

The reactions varied. Most just continued to stare in shock, Loki was still chuckling, Thor laughed loud and thunderous and Steve frowned deeply, though it had to be noted he didn’t react hostile to Loki’s presence.

 

“You’re drunk, Tony.”

 

“Why, thank _you_ , Captain Obvious. What would I do without your everlasting nagging?”

 

“You are disgracing yourself. Stop it.”

 

“Oh no, Captain I-eat-Nazies-for-breakfast-shit-out-stars-and-piss-red-white-and-blue Rogers thinks I’m a disgrace. How should I live with myself? Scotch!”

 

Usually Loki would have reacted anything but amicable to being ordered around, but this promised to get even better, so the bottle flew into the human’s hand and Tony emptied it and threw it against the same wall his thumbless had found its end against.

 

“I like it!”

 

This time Loki actually applauded and Tony bowed, almost falling over his feet, but only almost.

 

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all night.”

 

“No, you won’t. You will go to your room and not come out until you’re sober again.”

 

“Or _what_ , Mister Righteous? Will you bend me over your knee and spank me 60ies style like my father did? No, wait; he didn’t. He was so fucking busy whoring around and swooning over the great Captain fucking America, he didn’t even care enough to punish me for almost blowing up the school in fourth grade and succeeding in fifth. You feel so great and mighty with that stupid shield and that star on your chest. Fury’s little lapdog, selling out his shield-brothers and -sister for the sake of ideals that have been dead for at least a hundred years if they ever exited anywhere but in your head. Why don’t you do everyone a favour, take your holier-than-thou attitude and shut . the . fuck . up!”

 

It was quite impressive to watch Tony actually hold Steve’s glare despite being more than a head smaller and so drunken he shouldn’t have been able to stand, never mind focus on anything. But he did and for once it was Steve looking away first.

 

Tony cheered and turned to Banner.

 

“And you ... actually, no. You are alright. I like you and your anger management” Tony said and hugged the startled scientist. Banner awkwardly patted his back, not really fond of body contact.

 

“Yes, er ... thank you, Tony. I ... like you, too, sort of, mostly, but we are notoriously short on glasses, so if you could maybe stop smashing them?”

 

“Who cares? I’m paying for them either way. Hey, why don’t you join us? The more the merrier.”

 

“That is ... very gracious of you, Tony, but I think I will retire for the night. The other guy is not fond of alcohol and even less of your current guest. Have a nice evening.”

 

Banner fled and Stark stupidly waved him goodbye; perfectly content in his happy drunken state, until Steve Rogers had to speak up again.

 

“Tony ...”

 

“Ah, fuck, are you still here? First ruin my life and now my misery party, Captain Party Pooper? Lo, what’s the score?”

 

“Well” the trickster drawled, growing fonder of the new nickname with every time Tony called him that for no special reason. With dramatic flair he pulled out a list they had made within the first half hour. “I believe we can check off pride as a given as well as greed. You just displayed enough wrath and envy for both of us, never mind that it’s just the tip of the iceberg, and the number of empty bottles here and in your penthouse can count as gluttony. I can’t imagine how we are to conquer sloth any time soon, though. You’re far too hyperactive for that, for one.”

 

“Are you talking about the seven cardinal sins?”

 

“Clint!”

 

“What? I’m just saying. If you derivate it from the original Greek and Latin terms, sloth goes more in the direction of apathy; a spiritual laziness rather than a physical one.”

 

Stunned both drunk men looked at the third, sober one.

 

“How do you know such shit?”

 

“Sunday school? What did you do on Sunday mornings?”

 

“Disappointing my father” Tony and Loki answered as one and the later crossed `sloth´ from their list.

 

“That leaves us with only one left” Loki then said, completely set on ignoring the looks they were getting and Tony happily followed his lead.

 

“Ah, yes, my favourite. And I know just the place for that.”

 

“Your bedroom?”

 

“I wanted to say `Singapore´, but I like your idea better. Meant to suggest it for months. Wait, we are talking about the same thing here, right?”

 

“Assuming you mean drunken and thus potentially awkward but consensual sex involving yourself and my person? Yes; I assure you that is precisely what I meant to imply.”

 

“Good, good. And do we have to use preservatives? I’m clean, for the record. `Playboy spread STI through half the world´ is one of those headlines Pepper would totally castrate me for and you don’t want to know what she’d do if I knocked anyone up. I’m all for that, condoms. Safety first and all that, but I’m curious and Pepper never said anything about _me_ getting knocked up. That’s not possible, is it?”

 

“No, Tony, that’s what magic is for.”

 

“ ... I don’t know about you” Barton said, watching Tony lead Loki up the stairs with terror in his eyes. The archer, not Tony. The engineer was the epitome of gleeful apprehension right now. “But I’m so out of here, I’d gladly leave the planet if I could, but it’s a good season to go to Europe.”

 

Thor just continued to laugh.

 

“You realise they made fun of you, repeatedly?”

 

“Aye, and well they did it. Good imitation is an art worthy of praise and it has been far too long since last I heard my brother laugh, my friend. The Man of Iron does him good.”

 

“Yeah, litera- _nope_! Not thinking about it. Barton is out. Peace.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“That” Loki said with something akin to amazement or maybe wonder, although he was, dare he say, _anal_ about appearing unaffected, “might have been worth remembering for a while.”

 

Some months ago Tony might have felt insulted, but Pepper would not be surprised to hear Tony actually learned (though she would claim so) and that not just from near death experiences. Loki was an immortal, powerful being that had gotten around quite a lot, so if one Loki Laufeyson told one Anthony Edward Stark it had been `worth remembering for a while´ and considering that for an immortal `a while´ could be pretty fucking long compared to a mortal’s understanding, that had been one hell of a compliment and would go into his diary if he had one. The part where this had been their second try after previously needing to give up on drunken sex and napping over it for a few hours didn’t count.

 

“Why, thank you, Lo. I aim to please.”

 

“Aren’t you getting a bit too cocky there, Anthony?”

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you appreciated it that way.”

 

Loki’s expression darkened.

 

“It seems I have outstayed my welcome.”

 

Ah, fuck. Not again.

 

Without really thinking about it Tony grabbed Loki’s arm when the other tried to get up, pulled him back down and did his best do imitate a kraken. The cute and cuddly ones, that was, not the huge mythological ones that sank ships.

 

“Stay, please.”

 

From anyone else it could have been a question, even a plea, but Tony Stark didn’t ask, least of all plead for anything except maybe for absolution no one could give him. Nevertheless Loki stayed tucked against his side, illegal long fingers curling and uncurling where they had fallen, which happened to be just above the arc reactor. For a split second Tony was worried, but if Loki would have wanted him dead, he could have done the deed months ago.

 

Suddenly the God chuckled.

 

“That has to be the first time I was asked to remain without the promise of unspeakable things looming over my head.”

 

“Who in their right mind would ... okay, stupid question.”

 

“It might have something to do with me having tricked them previously, one way or another.”

 

“Oh, well, that’s not a reason. Are you trying to trick me?”

 

“Yes, Stark. I will take your seed, give it life and then I will sue your ass for custody.”

 

Surprised Tony let the thought roll through his head once or twice. He hadn’t been serious but, absurdity aside, a child from a genius billionaire and the immortal Lies Smith would certainly be more than this world or any other could handle.

 

“On the off chance that it turns out human, I was thinking about calling him Anthony Donald Stark. Donni, for short” Loki continued, interrupting Tony wondering if the thought was the good kind of scary that came with a challenge he wanted to take, the bad kind of scary a challenge he had to take but knew he would fail spectacularly, or just plain scary.

 

“Wow. I ... would have expected another name. Poor kid. I hope you don’t actually plan to go through with that. Pepper would kill me and I am definitely more scared of Pep than anything you could throw at me.”

 

“A valid point. Her wrath is indeed something to behold.”

 

“Besides, I would be the world’s worst dad. I hate to be my father’s son, but I’d hate to be my own son even more.”

 

Though it was the truth Tony had meant it to sound like a joke, but apparently Loki thought otherwise. He didn’t try to leave again, yet, but recoiled from touch.

 

“I’m already the worst mother, so we’d make the perfect match.”

 

“Lo, I know our mythology isn’t very correct on most things, but aren’t all of your children, well, monsters?”

 

Loki glared.

 

“Not _all_ of them. Of those that would recognise me most might even try to kill me on sight, but not all of them.”

 

And that was the end of that particular topic, for a while at least.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Adding bed sport to their activities was a development Tony approved of greatly, so did Loki and Thor, though the later was a bit of a surprise, disconcerting and quite painful to discover. All the claps on his back left bruises and Tony wasn’t sure what to make of the blond man’s gratefulness about making his brother happy – not that he was complaining. He had expected removed teeth and pulverised bones – but Fury disapproved enough to make up for that. Not Steve, though. In fact, he was the awkward kind of overly nice and polite that came with knowing that he had made a mistake, but not being entirely sure which one and what to do about it. He tried to corner Tony a few times to talk about it, but the billionaire had plenty of experience in giving much more persistent people the slip and had been often enough accused of being an asshole, so he felt no remorse evading him.

 

Also, he was actually quite busy recently. Whatever magical business Loki had had to take care of had peaked in the magician being absent for a few weeks – Tony had definitely _not_ been worried sick and let Javis check for everything remotely Loki every hour. Nope, that had been Thor, who hadn’t known about his brother’s whereabouts either – and then a passed out Jotun-Loki in Tony’s bed happened.

 

He might have gone a bit over board shielding Loki from each and everything, but the demy-god loathed his true form, so if anyone asked, Tony was only saving the world from some horrible fate or another, no feelings involved ... except that they were, very much so, and Tony couldn’t say he handled it very well. He could fuck people, or get fucked by them, he was flexible in that regard, but he was exceptionally bad at relationships and being considerate of others. Pepper could attest to that, but ...

 

Loki didn’t act like himself, not really at least. The first two days he slept, then just started to coexist with the Avengers as if it was perfectly natural. He had civilised conversations with Thor (for about five to ten minutes before stalking out, but it was still a process), didn’t antagonise the ninjas or tried to make Banner hulk-out. He ignored Cap and Fury completely (as long as they didn’t try to get too close and even then he only resorted to defensive actions), who were too wary of Thor (and maybe a bit of Tony, too) to do anything about it.

 

He didn’t need Natasha to point out he was running after Loki like some love sick teen (she may have also said something about `adorably protective´, which he choose to ignore) or that he was jealous of every smile and laugh of the other he hadn’t caused. What he needed was someone to tell him how to stop floundering around and actually get somewhere, for pity’s sake.

 

That Loki was just as clueless was only a small comfort and caused some clashes that could have been worse if the demy-god would have had his full powers. As it was, the worst that had happened were a few frozen patches here and there, so nothing new as far as Tony was concerned. There had been some hilarious but fortunately not serious accidents with others less used to ice magic.

 

At least they still _could_ argue. Really, Tony would have missed the mental challenge to keep up and know when to duck. Maybe they didn’t know what they were doing, but they would make it work, somehow, or take the world down with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Dead Pool was added after the cinema release his movie, because I really came to love the guy. It has no impact what so ever on the story, but that’s the great thing about him; Dead Pool can do whatever he wants and so can I XD
> 
> Also, the thing about Fury making copies of the Avengers? I noticed too late I was mixing up movies with "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", but it seemed reasonable enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was a man on a mission. He did not need some fancy action hero movie theme to keep him going and he would sick Hulk on anyone mentioning something about true love overcoming everything (including, obviously, an unreasonable Allfather).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this chapter is mostly shameless self-indulgence. I had that idea and entertained myself by going with it. I didn’t want to upload it at first, but I figured someone else might like it. So, if you’re up for some angst and humour and, towards the end, awkward family feeeels, be my guest.

* * *

 

Fenris was a giant wolf, according to Norse mythology, and foretold to kill Odin and generally cause great grieve, so they tricked and bound him. Tony had looked it up, technically he had looked up _all_ of Loki’s hypothetical offspring and then agonised forever about how to approach the Aesir about it.

 

He shouldn’t have bothered. Loki would have likely been upset no matter what and naturally wasn’t forthcoming with information, but a lot turned out to be execrated at least. There was, however, one child Loki reacted differently to and that was Fenris. The stories told of a monster; _Loki_ spoke of a scared child, a shape shifter, taken from the mother by force, chained, abused and abandoned on the word of an old spiteful hag that couldn’t get over Loki refusing to bed her.

 

Of course Loki used different words, but that was the gist of it and it had taken Tony only about a month, some new furniture and a newly constructed, really large heat blanket to get there. The problem was he didn’t have a clue what to do with that information, only that he really wanted to do _something_.

 

And then he found out that Loki had been magically banned from visiting his son without the All Father’s allowance (that he wouldn’t give, period, but that went without saying) and did what he usually did: he took his half cooked thoughts and plans to the only one able to make sense of them.

 

It didn’t go as planned.

 

“Do I get that right” Pepper asked calmly, leaning forward on her neat and orderly desk. “You, Anthony Edward Stark, are asking for my help?”

 

“That would be the gist of it, yes.”

 

“To trick Thor into letting you free Fenris, because Loki misses his little monster kid?”

 

“Let’s try to avoid the M-word, yes?”

 

“Alright, but if we leave the involvement of gods and monsters out of it and that he is still leading the top five of `super-villains out to enslave and/or erase human kind´, never mind the political nightmare I can see this leading to, the essence is that you ask me for help to make someone else happy just for the sake of making them happy.”

 

“That list is totally outdated and why do you sound so surprised?”

 

Pepper gave him one of her intense gazes, then got up, mustered him from all sides and suddenly hugged him. It almost felt like one of her `glad you didn’t manage to kill yourself with your stupid ideas´ hugs, just sadder, which was a very odd way to get hugged.

 

“Oh, Tony, I’m so proud of you!”

 

“Seriously? Because I was sure you would at least declare me insane.”

 

“You’ve finally grown up enough to ask for help and do something selfless.”

 

“Okay, now I feel _slightly_ insulted … you’re not gonna help me at all, are you?”

 

Pepper hugged him stronger.

 

“I’m really _really_ proud of you.”

 

“But?”

 

“But, while pleasing an extremely powerful wizard and potential super-villain into maybe being less inclined to kill us all sounds like a good idea, pissing off a just a powerful warrior and potential ally, not to mention letting just another monster lose on the world, _isn’t_. But I’m still very proud of you.”

 

“Pep, I could say I see your point, but I really don’t.”

 

“I know. And I know you will do something stupid and rash that will at least almost get you killed, but I’m proud you tried to do it the right way.”

 

“And the lesson I learned is to never do it again.”

 

“But you tried. Good luck, Tony, and, when you eventually reach the point where I actually _can_ do something to pull your ass out of the fire line, give me a call.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

After the disaster with Pepper Tony hadn’t had much hope when he set out to guilt-trip Thor into assisting him ... except that it actually worked _too_ well.

 

As it turned out Thor hadn’t even known he had a nephew, not this one at least, and was downright furious about the whole matter. All Tony had to do after cornering him was hold on – his so far worst idea, or most brilliant, depending on who you asked – and talk Thor’s ear off about the awesomeness of the bifrost and pretty much everything he saw all the way to the Allfather, because of course   Thor instantly went to the source.

 

Truth be told, it was a scary experience and mostly consisted of Thor being angry and stubborn and Odin being stubborn and angry and Tony pretending it was a board meeting and that he was not scared at all and totally in control, until a woman – when later retelling it he would underline it hadn’t been Pepper, though Tony had half expected her to turn up – discreetly pulled him aside.

 

She – Frigga, Odin’s wife and mother of Thor and Loki – explained something about an ancient naming ceremony that bound people to their fates and how sad it was that there hadn’t been such a ceremony in their family since Loki’s adoption, as `royal´ naming ceremonies were always grand feast. Then she showed him where to find `what he was seeking´ on a neat holographic map and gave him a dagger as well as one of those fancy capes everyone was running around in here. She radiated approval, but did not comment on anything else, for which Tony could have kissed her. However, he was a man on a mission, so off in to Asgard’s wilderness it was.

 

It wasn’t so wild, actually, both metaphorically and literally. Lots of plants he’d never seen before and very alien noises (though admittedly most things that weren’t big city noises or his workshop sounded alien to him) but no predators or other dangers, or at least none he noticed.

 

Frigga wouldn’t have send him off to get killed, right? She was the Pepper of Asgard; vague and questionably helpful at best, but not taking anyone’s shit and handing out the necessary backup and loyal to a fault. She wouldn’t want to harm Thor’s friend and Loki’s ... well, _something_. They had never actually spoke about that and Tony got the impression the Jotun-born’s happiness was not exactly a concern here for anyone but Thor. He was considering adding Frigga to that ridiculous short list, but if Tony got hurt, Thor would be pissed and Loki would be pissed and that would piss off Thor twice as much and he was fairly certain Banner would also be pissed, with usually resulted in an _extremely_ pissed off Hulk and surely the Aesirs wouldn’t want that on their hands. So, yes, he was relatively sure there was no danger in these parts of Asgard that he couldn’t overcome.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Fenris, it turned out, was not a child, neither a wolf and definitely not a monster. He was a pup; a large, scrawny, savage looking pup, collared and chained to a huge boulder. Tony was guiltily relieved about that, because he just remembered he was actually shit with kids, but moderately good with dogs (not as good as Thor, but way better than Steve and, yes, he took some pleasure in knowing that) and scandalised.

 

It was probably for the best he had never quite thought this whole thing through and especially not brought Loki along. Semantics as well as Howard and Odin aside, no parent should have to see their child like that, but now the question was what to do. There were kind of too many teeth involved to just go over and pet him and Tony had nothing to bribe him with.

 

Gods help him, Tony was so ridiculously unprepared for all this; why had no one stopped him?

 

Okay, that wasn’t fair. Pepper had tried but known he would do it anyway and he had. Had anyone else tried, he would have probably done it just to spite them, but that realisation didn’t help him now.

 

Okay, what did he have? Nothing, actually, but if Fenris was anything like Loki, he was probably really smart (for a scrawny, savage pup at least, but smart in any case) and would deny how much he carved touch.

 

“I sure hope that all-speech stuff is genetic or something. Well, anyway. Er ... I’m Tony and I’m here to bring you to your ... mom? Dad? Wow, that wasn’t nearly as confusing before I had to say it out loud. Guess the name Loki wouldn’t mean anything to you? I mean, even I needed a long time to understand `mama´ wasn’t my mother’s name and you probably didn’t have many people to talk with out here. Should have brought something that smells like him; that might have worked. I can’t believe how very unprepared I am. See, that’s _exactly_ why every genius needs a Pepper. We need someone to tell us when we are being too impractical or skip important steps. Except for your mum, dad, whatever. He is a genius and still manages to display common sense, most of the time at least. He has bad ideas as well, but a Pepper doesn’t always prevent catastrophes either. Then again, if Pepper ever decided to team up with Loki ... now _that_ is a scary thought. They wouldn’t need _me_ anymore and I really need them both in my life.”

 

Tony chanced a look and found Fenris watching him attentively, though it was still questionable if he had understood anything at all.

 

“Okay, you know what? This is already the stupidest idea I’ve ever had; might as well see it through the same way” he decided and sat down closer to the wolf, in relative terms. The chain binding him was not exactly short, but Tony could see by the marks in the ground and botany that he was now well within range, be it for a sloppy tongue or sharp teeth.

 

He got neither. Instead there was a wet nose sniffing him over and then a large head buried in his stomach. Not literally, thank the Lord. For a moment there Tony had feared we would get the see his guts eaten, but it turned out the wolf was just cuddly and obviously _not_ in denial of his desire to be petted.

 

Right. He could probably put `petter of werewolves´ into his vita now, except he had never in his life needed to write one.

 

“Did you fall asleep on me? Alright, now I can see the family resemblance. Lo does that, too. At least I’m pretty sure he sleeps only on my bed or couch. After I met his family, I can understand that brand of paranoia, only why he thinks it’s safe with me of all people I can only guess. He got taste, obviously. I’m brilliant, rich, devilish handsome ... but, seriously, I doubt stubbornness will help me against _his_ enemies. Then again, I’m here. Must count for something and obviously you think the same. Don’t mind me rambling. I’m just trying to gloss over the fact that I don’t have the slightest idea how to get you out of ... oh, would you look at that. It just comes off. What sort of shitty security system ... oh.”

 

The chain was thoroughly gnawed on, but the collar was just that, a collar. It was admittedly made of a material Tony had never seen before and desperately wanted in his workshop to figure out, but it was still a simple buckle that was not even protected with any fancy spells or something. Anyone could have opened that; well, anyone with opposable thumbs, which puppies didn’t have ... until they weren’t puppies anymore but little boys, ten, maybe twelve years old, or looking the part. Who knew how immortals aged?

 

Well, _damn_!

 

“I see. Now if that isn’t the cheapest trick ... alright. Kid, I’ll be honest, I’m shit with anything too young to sign a contract and I don’t have a clue how to get you out of here, but I sure as hell will try.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

They met resistance, which had been entirely expected, but obviously two days with his father had not changed Thor’s opinion and the moment Tony came running with a child more or less securely held in his arms he acted. It had to e mentioned holding onto the thunder god, who decided transportation by hammer was necessary was not half as easy with a child in his own arms and being dragged through the bifrost not so comfortable the second time around. However, landing on the wrong side of the country was a surprise. Apparently the more you were in a hurry, the less likely it was you ended up where you wanted to. They were probably lucky to have hit the right planet in the right realm. The time Thor needed to orientate himself was exactly long enough for Tony to call Pepper (who informed him that he was the biggest, most suicidal idiot in history) and give her instructions for his most brilliant idea to date. True, most of it he had cooked up on the trip back to the palace, but it was still brilliant. Then Thor took them flying again.

 

Pepper awaited them at the Avenger Tower, crossed arms and the staccato of her heels a tell-tale sign he should better move in the opposite direction, but Tony was still a man on a mission with a good chance to die within the next ten minutes either way. By who’s hand was merely a formality at this point.

 

“Do you have the papers?”

 

“I will kill you, Tony. I will cut you and kill you and give a press conference about what a great service I’ve done the world.”

 

“Pep, the Allfather is after my blood. You can take it up with him who got first dips on my head, but I really need those papers right – oh shit. There they come!”

 

It wasn’t so much knowing than guessing that the odd sensation in his chest was someone being bridged to Earth, just as he could tell Loki was close by, but hiding. Later he would have a geek fest with Banner and Foster about the possibility of his arc reactor having interacted with the bifrost – it could have killed him, but fortunately instead left him temporarily very in tune with asgardian technology/magic – but now he ignored it and blindly signed the papers Pepper spread out before Odin made his appearance. Thor obviously owned Heimdall a cheeseburger for the delay; Tony would make sure to send half the menu along. The food, of course, not the actual menu, and instructions to first unwrap everything.

 

Even Thor was surprised Tony actually knew how to handle a dagger and Tony could have pointed out that being the son of a famous developer of weapons and seducer of (often married) women also meant being in more danger of getting kidnapped than your average kid. Also, after ending up in mother nature’s litter box he had _of course_ brushed up on his skills and knowledge in that area, because bad guys usually didn’t wait until he had one of his suits close by. Still, Tony had to admit he was also quite surprised by his own reflexes. He had definitely _not_ learned to predict and block strikes that quite literally came out of nowhere, but still somehow managed and got some distance between himself and the Allfather.

 

“Thief!”

 

“Takes one to know one.”

 

Yeah, maybe he should reign in his big mouth a bit, but what was the point? He couldn’t get in much _more_ trouble; might as well try to talk himself out of it.

 

“Hand back the monster, mortal, and I will spare you.”

 

“He’s a child. We call them monsters now and then, yes, but you take it too far. Also, you have no jurisdiction here.”

 

“I am Keeper of the Nine Realms!”

 

Odin couldn’t know it, but by starting to argue with Tony he had already lost ... well, as long as he didn’t decide to separate his head from his shoulders. That would make arguing difficult, but as long as it was just words he had lost. Tony was good with words and had determination and Pepper to back him up.

 

“Exactly. Keeper, not king. Still not your jurisdiction.

 

“You stole from my realm.”

 

“There is so much wrong with that statement, I don’t know where to start. You chained a _child_ to a _rock_ , out in the _wilderness_ , all on its own, after _you_ stole it from its mother. That’s kidnapping and ... Pepper, help me out here.”

 

The woman sighed, more annoyed than scared, which ... yes, it was kind of sad she had seen enough to not freak out over the whole thing, but it also spoke of her great character that she was still sticking with Tony. Really, Tony could count the actually wise decisions he had made in life on one hand, but the first was hiring Miss Pepper Pots and then making her CEO of his company were two of them. Staying on friendly terms with her the third, but that was a fluctuating thing.

 

“Forceful abduction, wilful neglect, reckless endangerment, deprivation of liberty, all against a minor. I make a guess and add emotional and physical abuse of one or more children ... Tony, what the hell is actually going on here?”

 

“I would very much like to know that as well” Loki deadpanned, revealing himself at least, and it could have been his usual arrogant detachment, but Tony knew him well enough by now to know he was only masking fear and the other’s eyes stayed trained on Odin, not daring to leave his adoptive father out of his eyes.

 

“Sign those papers and I will. Trust me.”

 

Tony was well aware what he was asking and the warm fuzzy feeling he got in his belly when Loki hardly hesitated to move the pen with wave of his hand couldn’t be healthy.

 

“Splendid. Congratulations, we are now married and you thus share custody of any child of mine, which currently number one. This one, to be precisely. Hold him, you two need to bond. I heard that’s important.”

 

“What?”

 

To his excuse, Loki had all right to be too surprised, shocked even, to understand the full beauty of Tony’s scheme, but he was holding Fenris more securely than Tony ever could. The child clung to Loki, clearly confused, but maybe recognising his bearer (a good word. Gender neutral and all as long as Tony didn’t think on the mechanics), though he didn’t let go of Tony completely either, which intensified the warm, fuzzy feeling.

 

“Well, I heard this truly heart breaking story about a neglected child and it was time for my good deed of the year. So I went and saved the puppy and adopted him and gave him a name, because apparently his previous caretakers had not done it, and it was long overdue I give up my notorious bachelor status either way. Went out of fashion ages ago.”

 

The understanding and admiration in Pepper’s eyes was awesome material for eternal smugness, the unaltered wonder in Loki’s a million times better.

 

“He never got the proper ceremonies. No name to bind his fate to prophecies.”

 

“Brilliant, isn’t it? So, husband mine, meet Anthony Donald Stark, son of me and, by the laws of this state, you. The moment we have a bit time to breath I’ll make sure he is mostly yours, in case you grow tired of me, no worries.”

 

“You ...”

 

“I knew you would appreciate it.”

 

Tony wouldn’t be able to stop grinning two weeks straight; three, as Odin left with a scowl and no further comment, though of course Steve tried to put a dent into his joy.

 

“They allow you to adopt a child? You? That’s what this country has come to?”

 

“One word: Bucky.”

 

Steve froze up and Tony had some very unkind thoughts about ice water that he didn’t voice.

 

“What ...?”

 

“Don’t come me like that, Captain Party-pooper. Do you really think you could do anything in _my_ tower without me noticing? And, yes, my tower. And Pepper’s, but the point is: My name on the deed of ownership, my name on all the bills that come it, which are a lot, by the way. I could threaten to throw you out, but I’ll offer you a deal instead. You leave Loki and Fenris alone and I’ll continue to ignore you sneaking run-away assassins into my tower. And, hey, if you’re nice about it I might even be convinced extend a proper invitation to him.”

 

The blond menace set on to say something, but a metallic `clank´ interrupted him.

 

“Right. Apparently we agree.”

 

“We? You mean that was your ... no. You know what, I don’t care. Fair warning, though: I might punch him first time I see him. Now let’s get this little guy home. He needs to meet his brothers.”

 

“Brothers?” Loki asked, which ... alright, so maybe Tony’s brain wasn’t the only one a bit scrambled right now.

 

“Lo, you’ve been to my workshop, you met my bots. I’d not be surprised if they developed true consciousness one day.”

 

“Fair enough. Should I adopt them as well, just in case?”

 

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

Later he would answer questions and explain about obscure prophecies and naming ceremonies Fenris had never received and he would cover up for Loki’s slips of composure when the Avengers reacted sympatric to his situation and with rage towards a certain Allfather. There had been a Hulk involved, which delayed further explanations by a few hours, though the big guy reacted very favourable to Loki, even explained that the `puny god´ was sad and angry and destroying things like Hulk did and Hulk would protect. It was very emotional and a relieve to find out Hulk was good with children and Fenris like big green things.

 

It would take a good while longer until Loki would believe Thor’s apologies and assurances that he hadn’t known about any of this before Tony approached him. To help the process Tony took up mentioning that Thor likely had shouted two days straight at Odin on Loki’s behalf and thus distracted everyone from what Tony was doing. It was questionable how much of that had been actively buying Tony time and how much a honest need to shout at the old man, but the important part was that Loki let Thor be an overly exited uncle to a child that would more wolf than human for a long time. There would also be nightmares and destroyed furniture and other issues to deal with, because of course Fenris’ containment had left mental scars and getting `Uncle Logan´ Involved had definitely been the right call.

 

However, all that was later. First Tony had an important question to ask.

 

“Pepper, what did I really sign?”

 

“Oh, nothing of importance. Some stuff you’ve been avoiding for far too long, life insurances, your will, a note stating that, in case of your sudden death and my proven involvement, I shall go unpunished as you clearly asked for it and, oh, an actual marriage contract. Congratulations. There’s a board meeting on Monday that you absolutely have to attend to. I will tell them you’re on honey moon and maternal leave and gift myself a sinfully expensive dress in your name. Have a nice day.”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you so.
> 
> Do you suppose I should do something about the tags? They don't exactly include this chapter.
> 
> Also, I guess I need to explain a thing or two, though the shortest way to it to do it would be to point out that I did exactly zero research and just threw together things that came to my mind where they fit.  
> I made Loki Fenris' "mother" (the gender changing thing, among others, is canon in mythology), invented some naming ceremony that binds a person to their fate (I think I played a bit too much `Kingdoms of Amalur´. I can't explain where else that came from) and in my head Pepper is really smart, but got a mean streak a mile long and wide.
> 
> Also, for clarification, she really got Tony and Loki married. She figured when Tony is willing to go to such lengths for the child of another (although he really is shit with kids) it must be true love and, knowing how dense Tony can be, sped the natural curse of things along.  
> Also, I'm sorry about what I did with Odin. The matter with him in Norse mythology is a whole lot more complicated (not counting that there he is a shield brother to Loki, not adoptive father). I won't pretend I'm very knowledgeable in that area, but I know of various stories where Loki gets mock-married off to or pregnant from all matters of creatures to get Thor and/or Odin out of trouble. Granted, it's his own fault often enough, but it doesn't exactly endear Odin to me and in the Thor movies he doesn't exactly come over as father of the year either, so the bad guy he is.
> 
> Have I mentioned this is pure self-indulgence? Well, it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please keep in mind that Norse mythology and Marvel are two entirely different things and that I'm mugging with both.
> 
> Now, please leave me a few comments. As I said, this writing style is new to me and I'd like to know if I did alright.


End file.
